Blog użytkownika:KochamELSE$/Frozen 2 : nowe Arendelle na prośbę w nowym akapicie2
Skupiony głównie na dialogach i emocjach oraz prawdziwych uczuciach, może i nawet miłości....... Rozdział 7: Prawdziwe emocje Elsa leży na łóżku obezwładniona przez lek znieczulający. Obok - Elsa tego nie widzi, pojawia się jakiś facet. Przyczajona w kącie Hega myśli: - Hmm... kto to może być? Oh! Zapomniałam przecież nie miałam nikogo wpuszczać! Nie chcę teraz wyjść, ale jeśli ten 'kolo' będzie chciał coś zrobić królowej Elsie to jak ja mu wtłukę....!!! -Jak ona piękna! Oj! Mam być cicho, może mnie jeszcze usłyszeć! Jakbym to ja miał zaszczyt dotknąć jej ust, chyba bym... zemdlał? Eeee... to takie kobiece! -Elsa drgnęła: tajemniczy gość zchował się za kotarą. -Mmm...jak mnie boli głowa.... auć! Ups moja klatka piersiowa... Durny Hans! Jak mu wtłukę to on popamięta! Mi nie wystarczy ta lodowa strzała! -Ała odrzekła po czym upadła na ziemię. - Ach! Elso nic ci nie jest?! -Wyrwało się 'gościowi'. -Słucham? nie nic mi nie jest... ale nie mogę wstać... - Już pomagam! - Skoro gość się ujawnił to chociaż może pomóc. Położył Elsę spokojnie na łóżku. -Zaraz, zaraz... kim ty tak właściwie jesteś? I czy my się znamy, że znasz moje imię? -Tak na rozmowie upłynęła Elsie noc. Nad ranem, kiedy Hega uwolniła się z roli obserwatorki pod pretekstem zrobienia śniadania, Gavin (tak ów gość miał na imię) wziął Elsę w ramiona na balkon i... aż wstyd powiedzieć: namiętnie pocałował! Oszołomiona lekko Elsa nie sprawiała wrażenia złej: wręcz przeciwnie, Komnata zabłysła na nieznany dotąd kolor Różu, co oznaczało ,że młoda Królowa się zakochała! Chwilę 'pocałunkowego uniesienia' przerwał dzwon na śniadanie. -Jeszcze tu przyjdę! -Mam nadzieję! Po kilku dniach Elsa w wyjątkowo dobrym chumorze zeszła na kolację. Trochę bolała ją klatka piersiowa, lecz była bardzo zadowolona, a każde pomieszczenie które odwiedziała emanuowało różem. Tego koloru była również jej suknia. Na jej palcu widniało coś srebrzystego . Jej siostra krzyknęła z radością: - Elsa zaręczyłaś się! Ojej, ojej jaki ładny pierścionek! A jaki brylant! -Heh Aniu nie rób siary dobrze? : - ) Rozdział 8: 'Wielki dzień Elsy' Dziś Elsa od rana była w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. Z radością weszła do pokoju Ani i Krisa i wyczarowała im lodowe ubrania które powiesiła na wieszakach. Lekko dotknęła skroni Ani, a ta jak za dotknięciem różdżki wstała, i krzyknęła: -To dziś?! To dziś?! Będzie wielki bal! będzie zabawa! Kristoff obudź się szybko!! -Aaaa... co zno.. acha!! Już,już sorry, zaspałem! -No Anka znowu udało Ci się zrobić aferę.-Oj Elsa,Elsa to jest takie wydarzenie,że nie mogłabym siedzieć cicho, i ty aż zadobrze o tym wiesz. -Aż zadobrze Anka, aż zadobrze. A teraz na śniadanie.- O czym rozmawiają siostry? Elsa bierze dzisiaj ślub! '''Rodzice dziewcząt postanawiają wziąść jej i Krisa na swego rodzaju ' wieczór panieński' a może nie taki panieński, w formie pikniku nad jeziorem. Elsa leży na trawie i' gapi się' na chmury. -Patrz Anka to pies! - A to yy.. płatek śniegu widzisz? 1,2,3,4,5! 5 ramion! -A tam owieczka! -krówka! - Kura! -Ej dziewczyny nie sądzicie, że pora już iść? -Ok,ok idziemy mamo. **** -Wow Elsa, nigdy nie widziałem cię takiej odstrojonej! - Ty też wyglądasz całkiem, całkiem, chociaż mogłam bardziej zarysować krawat... ale ładnie Gavin, no już. -Elsa! Elsa! Choć już wszyscy czekają! -Elsa bierze Anię za rękę, Gavin Elsę za rękę i podchodzą do ołtarza. Ania, podobnie jak rodzice, Stoi z boku i czeka na przyjęcie. -Czy ty, Elso chcesz pojąć za męża obecnego tu pana młodego- Gavina? -Tak, chcę -A czy ty Gavinie chcesz pojąć za żonę obecną tu pannę młodą Elsę? -Tak chce. -Dobrze więc, możecie się pocałować. - Elsa i Gavin wkładają sobie obrączki poczym Elsa mówi: - Nidy ci tego nie zapomnę! - I całuje go. **** Przyjęcie trwa. wszyscy bawią się wyśmienicie a do Elsy i Gavina, którzy zmęczeni tańcem odpoczywają na balkonie podchodzi Ania: - Elsa? - Tak Aniu? -Czy... czy ty będziesz... będziesz chciała mnie.. chciała mnie uznać za.... córkę? Bo tak trochę dziwnie mieć ok. 50l etnich rodziców, mieć 5 lat i mieć prawie 22 letnią siostrę.... -Jasne, że tak Aniu. Będziemy Cię kochać jak własną córkę, a kiedy ja przejdę w odległej oczywiście przyszłości na emeryturę, tak to ty zostaniesz królową Arendelle. - Dziękuję Elsa. Znaczy mamo. -Heh. -Elsa wychodzi do tłumu, odśpiewuję mam tę moc i unosi koronę w góre śpiewając: "Moc mojej władzy lodem spada dziś na świat! A duszę moją w mroźnych skrach ku górze niesie wiatr!I mśl powietrze tnie jak kryształowy miecz! '''Nie zrobię kroku w tył, Nie spojrzę nigdy wstecz! Rozdział 9: Młode małżeństwo i początek podróży poślubnej Gavin- syn królowej Brytanii,lat 22. Czarne zawsze gładko przyczesane włosy (choć 1 kosmyk wymyka się na czoło), głębokie duże oczy, wydatne usta. Cechuje go, oprócz romantyzmu i supersłodkości, wysportowana sylwetka, duże ambicje, wierność (tak to chyba można nazwać. Oczywiście w stosunku do żony, chodzi o to, że jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem Hansa), nieodżegnane szczęscie, no i oczywiście opiekuńczość. Jest 5 rano, ale młodzi już nie śpią, a Elsa patrzy się na Gavina jak na rycerza w srebrnej zbroi. -Gavin? Może byśmy tak gdzieś pojechali? Tak dawno nigdzie nie byłam... -Jasne, chętne też się gdzieś wybiorę. Ale kogo jeszcze moglibyśmy zabrać??? -Hmm.. może Ankę? moja 'córeczka' też by się gdzieś chętnie wybrała. -Ok jeszcze pozostaje kwestia gdzie. Eeeee.... może do... Hiszpani! Tak, do Hiszpani tam jest cudownie. -Okej to zamawiam rejs statkiem do Hiszpani, 3 osoby, na 1miesiąc. -Oh Gav jesteś kochany!!! Dzięki dzięki dzięki! - Dobra to powiedz wszystkim, że wyjeżdżamy nas spakuj. JAK MI SIE BĘDZIE CHCIAŁO TO ZROBIE PO POWROCIE NEXTA ALE NIE BĘDZIE TO REGULARNE... PAPCIA! :*) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach